


Ukubona Manje

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Ukubona Manje

IBrienne

UBrienne waphaphama elele, sengathi usesephusheni, wagcina evaliwe amehlo akhe ekuqaleni. Wazizwa eduduzekile kunendlela akhumbula ngayo emavikini athile, kepha futhi bekunomuzwa okhathazayo ngemuva kwengqondo yakhe, njengokuthile okungahambi kahle kakhulu. Kancane kancane, wavula izinkophe zakhe, kodwa wamangala ukuthola ukuthi umhlaba wakhe wawusemnyama. UBrienne wadonsa umoya kakhulu, wamamatheka izinyembezi ... Zakhe izinyembezi. Futhi-ke kwabe sekufika izikhukhula ku-Celyn wayeseshonile. Okomzuzwana ubematasatasa kakhulu emicabangweni yakhe ukunaka okwamanje, kepha wabe esephazanyiswa yigxalaba elihamba futhi limbambe esihlathini. I-Kinglayer! Wabona, wethuka, ukuthi ubekade ebhekene naye; ingalo yakhe engangenanga evikela emhlane wakhe, ubuso bakhe bumelana nentamo, umoya wakhe ofudumele uthambisa izinwele zakhe kancane njengoba ephunyuka ezindebeni zakhe ezivulekile kancane ebuthongweni bakhe. Wagxuma ngokushesha, wazikhulula embusweni wakhe, ngenkathi evula amehlo, wambheka.

"Brienne?" Wabubula ubuthongo, kwaba sengathi wamukela ubukhona bakhe nje. Wabe esebona ukuqashelwa emehlweni akhe, futhi wazi ukuthi wayephapheme kahle. Bavele bamgqolozela lapho eqonda phezulu ezihlalisa ekhanda lombhede, ingubo yakhe enamathela kuye kancane isuka kumjuluko.

"Ufuna ukukhuluma?" Wabuza kancane, futhi wanikina ikhanda, eqaqamba ezinhlungwini njengoba enza njalo; ngokusobala usizi lwalumunikeze ikhanda. Wayengakhumbuli ngempela konke okwenzekile izolo ebusuku, yonke into eyedlule lo muntu ethi 'ufile, bobabili' yayimfifaza. Ubekade ezizwa engcupheni, ekhumbula kakhulu lokho, futhi evele alale naye embhedeni, kwakuyihlazo elibi inkumbulo kaCelyn. Wamunyanisa ikhala, waba namahloni kakhulu kuye. UJaime wayebonakala ezwa imicabango yakhe.

"Awonanga lutho, Brienne. Bekubanda, kufanele sihlangane ngombhede." wezwa kungena umjuluko ezihlathini zakhe ngamazwi akhe, kodwa wabonakala enganaki amahloni akhe.

"U-Lady Celyn ukuthathe njengesiboshwa sakhe, bengifanele ukukuhambisa eLing's Landing. Ubungathunjwa ngenkathi ngikuthatha, kepha ngemuva kweHarrenhal, nguwe owangophula. Ngamhlazisa ngokuvumela ukuthi sibanjwe. okokuqala ngqa, washona, nami bengingasifezi isifungo sami. Futhi ngilila kanjani ukufa kwakhe? Ngokulala embhedeni nomuntu amdelelayo. " UBrienne uzikhafulela, wazithukuthelela.

"Ngabe ucabanga ukuthi uLady wakho uCelyn ubengafuna ukuthi uhlehle ekufeni, noma aqambe amanga ngosizi? Udinga ukududuzeka; bengikhona, ngakho-ke ngikududuze. Ngabe lokho akulona iqiniso ngempela? Ngakwethembisa ukuthi angisoze ngakwazi thatha ithuba ngawe, futhi bengisho ukuthi, ngiyindoda yezwi lami. Konke esikwenzile bekuwukulala, manje kungani kufanele ubukeke unengekile? " UJaime wamemeza izwi lokugcina, elimele ebusweni bakhe, ngakho wafulathela futhi wamshaya indiva, wayesezinhlungwini ngokwenele uqobo, wayengafuni ukumbona ehlupheka ngamazwi akhe.

"Ngiyacela ungiyeke isikhashana, seramu." Uthe, ebheke ngasefasiteleni, kodwa akahambanga, esikhundleni salokho wamuzwa ehleka.

"Ser? Uyacasha ngemuva kwemisebenzi yakho. Konke sesiqedile ndawonye, futhi awukangibizi ngegama lami. Jaime. Igama lami nginguJaime. Angibheki enye indoda engikaze ngikubone ukhala, kepha ukubambe, wesula izinyembezi, kanti namanje usangibiza ngokuthi 'ser'. Kuzothatha ini ukuthi ungidedele? " Wamuzwa ephenduka esithendeni wahamba, eshaya umnyango ngemuva kwakhe, emshiya eyedwa nemicabango.

Jaime

"Iwayini!" Jaime ngokuthi akuveza ngesikhathi innkeep, abahambahamba emugqeni abanomsindo.

"Nhloboni?" Le ndoda engalolongekile waphendula, alungisa ingilazi. Kusho uJaime.

"I eqinile uhlobo." I innkeep emkhomba ngekhanda ngamabomu.

"I-wench ikunikeza inkathazo? Ubukeka sengathi unolaka, ngicabanga ukuthi akayena unkosikazi wakho wentokazi. Akubonakalanga ukuthi ungowesifazane omkhulu kimi!" Wenza umzamo pussycat Jaime ehlombe, kodwa uyaziqhelelanisa nezinsolo ezimthintayo kude, nakakhulu kunangaphambili.

"Ungakhulumi mayelana yakhe abanjalo! Yena ngizolahlekelwe wezwa nezindaba ezimbi, yingakho wayebonakala abanolaka. Nje owesifazane enamandla Yena, futhi yena unelungelo eligcwele ukuba, awusebenzi ukumenza okungaphansi kwalokho intokazi. Awumazi. " Jaime yambamba isiphuzo sakhe futhi wenza ukuba aphumele phandle.

"Elethu, Angazi yakhe ... Kodwa nginga Ukubheja futhi ingabe." Wezwa lo mlisa emlandela.

Njengoba Jaime sipped iwayini, wavumela amandla yalesi siphuzo qhaqha emithanjeni yakhe, lukhuni kuye. Izolo ebusuku kwakubonakala isigamu iphupho, uma ebheka emuva kule ke. Wathatha isigodi esikhulu, ezama ukusula ikhanda lakhe, kepha izinkumbulo bezilokhu zibuya. Wayebonakala sad kangaka, ingozi. Angikhumbuli wake kokubona Cersei ukuthi abangenacala. Wayeduduze uCersei isikhathi esiningi, ukuqiniseka, kepha imvamisa kwakuyindlela ehlukile yokududuza, uCersei wayeyindlovukazi, futhi wayeyibhubesi lakhe, ubudlelwano babo babumayelana namandla, hhayi ubungozi. Wakhumbula kamunyu lapho wayebhekane ngemva kosuku lomshado wakhe kuRobert, futhi wayekade waklolodelwa nomhawu wakhe, hhayi ukunakekela ngobuhlungu bakhe. Brienne wayengakaze waklolodelwa UJaime, yena njalo walinga ukubonana naye ngoba ungubani. Wayengabuka ngaphakathi kuye ngendlela akekho noyedwa owayengabheka ngayo. Amehlo akhe ayegcwele njalo kumba yakhe, ngokuzama ukubona okujulile. Yena ngizolahlekelwe ezivuleke wakhe, nokho umfazi ongathanda njalo ivaliwe yena off. Kuze kube izolo kusihlwa, lapho ekugcineni esuse imaski yakhe, futhi wayebonile okokuqala iBrienne yeqiniso. Sacimeza, ukukhumbula indlela yena bengitawu eduze izungezwe kuye, futhi reveled e uxhumano ayebuzwile. UHamani wagcwala umuzwa ukuphelela lapho wacabanga bobabili elele eceleni komunye, ngakho kungani ukuthola umqondo ngakho okunyanyekayo?

Uyisidalwa esinobugovu, uJaime. Wathuka yena, yebo walaliswa kwawona, yena ulusizi. Wayengazange wazizwa yini lapho bezwa sokufa Catelyn, kodwa lona wesifazane wayekade cishe kuhle kukamama yesibili Brienne. Ubezama ukuvalwa namhlanje ekuseni, futhi konke ayekwenzile bekukwenza ngaye. Shono ukuthi ayebonakale ubuhlungu. Yena winced njengoba he realized lowo Wayenza ememeza kuye ... Kwadingeka ukuba axolise. Wathela okusele isiphuzo sakhe emhlabathini, wagijimela emuva wakhuphuka izitebhisi eziya egumbini labo.

IBrienne

Umnyango uvuleke, uqonde odongeni, njengoba uJaime ewela.

"Ngiyaxolisa kakhulu, Brienne," echaza, "bekungafanele ngabe ngikwenzile ngami, ngiyaxolisa kakhulu."

Wezwa ezinye zezinhlungu zakhe zihlala lapho ethi igama lakhe. UCelyn wayemzonda, kodwa lokho kwakungasho ukuthi wayengumuntu omubi. UBrienne wayekhala uClyn, kwakungafani nokuthi umane wakhohlwa ngaye. Kepha uCelyn wayeseshonile, futhi uJaime wayelapha. Futhi akakwazanga ukuphika ukuthi lapho esabhala namhlanje ekuseni wezwa umuzwa wokuthula ayengazange awuzwe isikhathi eside kunalokho ayengakukhumbula. Ngakho-ke waphendukela kuye futhi waphoqa ukumamatheka okubuthakathaka.

"Ngiyakuxolela, Jaime. Ngiyaxolisa nami." Amahlombe kaJaime aphumula lapho ekhuluma, futhi imigqa yokungezwani ebunzini lakhe inyamalala. Wayebukeka emuhle impela, emi lapho, ekhotheme kancane, enesibani sokukhanya esivela elangeni futhi ekhanyisa izici zakhe. Wayefuna ukumtshela, kodwa azi ukuthi wayengeke, ukuthi akufanele. Ubudlelwano babo babunzima kakhulu njengoba bunjalo, ngaphandle kwakhe ukuvuma imizwa yakhe kuye. Kepha wayesengazivumela yena, kwakungekho sizatho sokubaphika. Endaweni ethile emgqeni wayefika azobona uJaime Lannister njengongaphezu kwesiboshwa nje, ngaphezu komngane nje. Wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi amchaze ukuthi yini, kodwa ukuthi wayengasafuni ukuhlukana naye futhi. Ukuhlunga kwesibindi okungazelelwe kwamgeza phezu kwakhe, futhi wahamba ukuze agcwalise igebe phakathi kwabo, baze baba ngaphansi konyawo komunye nomunye. Zazicishe zazinobude obufanayo, futhi lapho ephakamisa ikhanda, amehlo aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ahlangana nalawo aluhlaza, ukukhanya okukhanya njengokukhanya okuncane okufana nokwamatshe amancane.

"Awumdumazanga," ehlebeza, ecindezela ibunzi lakhe ngakuye "Wenze konke okusemandleni akho ukuthi ugcine izwi lakho, njengoba bebelazi njalo ukuthi akekho." Futhi wasonga isandla sakhe entanyeni yakhe, wamsondeza ehlombe, wagcina esezivumelile ukukhala ngokweqiniso, izinyembezi zazehlela njengoba ekhumbula lowesifazane owayengumngane wakhe. Futhi, njengomunye wama-knallant aqine ezingomeni, uJaime wama wambamba, emhlikihla njengoba ememeza ngokuthula.


End file.
